Friendship's New Flight: Rocky Travels
by Masterob
Summary: The Flight of Friendship goes to Pinkie Pie's Rock Farm and meets her sisters. Weird things happen from there. Just a quickie I made.
1. Travel Time

**Look what's back. This uses some Season 5 elements.**

* * *

Applejack was at her farm, doing her usual chores, apple bucking and whatnot. She hoped to hurry though. The sooner she was done, the sooner she could go and spend some time with the love of her life, Rarity.

"Ok, just gotta finish up this orchird, shouldn't take too long", Applejack said.

While she was working, Apple Bloom rushed over to her with a letter in her mouth.

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom said to the best of her ability, "Letter!"

Applejack grabbed the letter and opened, "It's from Braeburn, what does he want?"

' _Dear Applejack, I hate to bother you as I know you're pretty busy, but I'm just getting desperate. We need to harvrst some apples for a big feast but we're a little short on help here. The town's pitching in the best they could but they all have their own tasks to handle. I was hoping you could come help us, bring Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh. Also if you can, see if your friends can help, it would mean a lot. You don't have to do this, it's completely optional, but it would mean a lot of you could spare some time, I'll make it up to you if you do. Love your cousin, Braeburn'._

Applejack sighed, "Looks like Braeburn needs our help".

"Are we gonna go help him?" Apple Bloom asked.

Applejack nodded, "It's what family does sis, besides it would be nice to see Braeburn. Silly as he is, he's always a pleasure to be around".

"What about our friends? We gonna bring everypony?"

"Everypony that wants to come, I'm sure Cloudchaser would love to see Braeburn again, considering how much she seems to like him".

Apple Bloom giggled, "Yeah, she does. It's kinda sweet though, I hope they can get together".

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Cloudchaser's a great mare, wouldn't mind having her as a cousin".

"Not to mention Flitter has the ambition to be our sister-in-law, who would think that she would have a crush on Big Macintosh?" Apple Bloom said.

"Lot's of mares like Big Mac, Flitter's gonna have some competition", Applejack said.

Both mares chuckled at that, the idea that Flitter and Cloudchaser could very well be official members of the Apple Family.

"Anyway, best to get the others, see who wants to join us on our trip to Appaloosa", Applejack said.

"Yeah, let's go".

The two Apple sisters went to go find Big Macintosh so they can round up their friends.

In another part of the town, Twilight Sparkle and Trixie Lulamoon are sitting and chatting over a pitcher if ice tea while six Pegasi flew overhead.

Flying in the sky were Rainbow Dash , her coltfriend Thunderlane, his brother Rumble, their friends Flitter and Cloudchaser and finally an old rival Lightning Dust. They were doing their usual practice routines. Since Lightning had decided to stay in Ponyville she had gotten a bit closer to Rainbow Dash and her friends, especially Rumble.

Trixie is also enjoying life in Ponyville, being with her marefriend Lightning Dust as well as befriending a rival turned friend in Twilight Sparkle.

Applejack had soon arrived with Apple Bloom and the letter, getting the attention of Twilight and Trixie.

"Applejack! Care to join us?" Twilight asked.

"We have plenty, I suggest you get some before our flying friends come down and drink everything", Trixie said.

Applejack shook her headm"Thanks, but that's not why I'm here, ah got a letter from mah cousin Braeburn and-"

"Braeburn!?" They heard Cloucshader call. She flew down and eagerly got close to Applejack, "What about Braeburn!?"

Applejack gestured for her to calm herself, "Whoa there nelly, I'll tell you in a moment, I'd like fer the others to come down and-"

"Hey! Dash! Thunder! Dust! Sis! Rumble! Get your sorry asses down here right now! Applejack's got news on Braeburn!" Cloudchaser shouted.

Applejack glared half-eyed at Cloudchaser as the Pegusai touched down.

"Damn CC, I know Braeburn turns you on but chill out", Rainbow said.

"Yeah coming from the mare who has very violent sounding 'sessions' with Thunderlane", Cloudchaser pointed out.

"Yeah we're pretty wild", Rainbow said with a grin and gave Thunderlane a sultry stare, causing him to smile sheepishly.

Rumble shook his head and turned to Applejack, "What does Braeburn want?"

"He's asked me to come to Appaloosa and help him with some apple bucking, apprearently it's a biiger harvest this time around and needs mah help. So ah figured I'd invite you all to come and see him, maybe to help or just to have a little mini-vacation. So what do y'all say?" Applejack waited on an answer.

"Hell yeah I'm going, gonna nab me a tasty apple", Cloudchaser said with a sly grin.

"I should go to, mainly to make sure my sister doesn't go crazy trying to get to Braeburn", Flitter said.

"Hey if he needs help apple bucking, I'm all for it", Rainbow Dash said.

"I suppose I can help too", Thunderlane said.

"We all can, I'll round everypony up and we can get going", Twilight offered.

Applejack had a relieved smile, "Thanks y'all, yer the best".

Rumble looked to Apple Bloom, "You're going too right?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah, ah can get the other girls to come, it'll be fun with the four of us, who knows, we can do a little crusading there".

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Crusade for what? You got your Cutie Marks".

Apple Bloom turned to her Cutie Mark, "Oh right", she had a sheepish smile, "Force of habit, still can't believe ah got mine, that we got ours".

Rumble turned to his still blank flank, "Lucky you".

Apple Bloom pitied Rumble. It wasn't too long ago that she and her friends got their Cutie Marks after helping out Diamond Tiara with some problems. Rumble was so happy for them, but it wasn't long before he felt inferior. At his age he should have one, he's not a young colt anymore. Though his recent attempts at 'fun' with the Crusaders proved that very well.

Apple Bloom nuzzled Rumble to make him feel better, "You know ah don't care about you being a blank flank right? No one does, not even Diamond Tiara. Especially since she turned over a new leaf".

"I know, I just still feel like I should have one by now", Rumble admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll get it when you get it. Besides you don't need one to be special, yer special enough fer me and the girls", Apple Bloom said.

Rumble felt a bit relieved, "You always know how to make me smile, I love you for that".

Apple Bloom did a squee smile and turned to the others, "Let's get rounded up".

Two days later, the ponies were packed and ready to go to Appaloosa, having boarded the train and set off.

The Apple Family; Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh were there obviously, Rainbow Dash and her Pegasus friends were also there. Twilight had come, joined by Spike as usual. Rarity was there with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo came to join her friends. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were both there, missing their coltfriends Cheese Sandwich and Soarin. Cheese had a party in another city to set up, Soarin had to do a Wonderbolts show, but both promised to get to Appaloosa ASAP if they were able to. Even Trixie and Lightning Dust came along for the ride.

"So what's Appaloosa like anyway?" Rumble asked.

"Not too bad, it's an old fashioned town, friendly folks, good apples, you'd like it", Applejack said.

"Plus the pies", Spike said.

That earned a few giggles.

"Yes, the pies are good too", Twilight said.

While on the train Applejack looked outside and noticed something strange, "Something ain't right, this scenery don't look too familiar".

Pinkie looked outside, "Yes it does, this looks like the path to my family's rock farm".

That caught Thunderlane's attention, "Your family's rock farm? Wait what exactly did you do there?"

"Duh, we farmed rocks", Pinkie said with a big smile.

Thunderlane raised his eyebrow, "How does that answer my-"

Pinkie let out a big gasp that interrupted Thunderlane, "Maybe we can stop by the farm! Say hi to my family!"

Trixie looked unsure about that, "Is that necessary, I'm sure we need to get to Appaloosa as soon as possible."

Applejack looked unsure, "Actually we might need to take Pinkie on that offer, ah think this is the wrong train."

That caused a collective groan from her friends.

"What do you mean it's the wrong train!?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah think ah may have gotten the trains mixed up, ah don't think this is going to Appaloosa, this looks like the same train ride that took us to the Pie Family Rock Farm," Applejack said.

That caused a collective groan from all the ponies, except Pinkie. She was hoping this means she can see her family again.

"Great, smooth move AJ!" Rainbow complained.

"Hey it ain't mah fault, these things just happen!" Applejack shouted.

"You got us on the wrong train! We could have been really lost!" Rainbow shouted.

"Hey come on, we figured it out. Besides it can be a lot worse", Applejack said.

"Yeah, you could have ended up back in that town run by Starlight Glimmer," Spike said.

That caused a brief shudder from The Mane 6. While they defeated Starlight and saved the town, she's not exactly the pony they hope to see again, one of the few on that list alongside Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra and Lord Tirek.

Twilight groaned at the constant fighting, "Come on everypony, fighting won't get this issue resolved. I say let's just get off at the next stop and see when the right train can take us there."

"Besides, we can see my family! I'm sure you'll all love them!" Pinkie said enthusiastically.

Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh didn't look like they'd object. Despite the rocky start with the Pie family, they have grown closer to them.

Trixie however still seemed a bit bothered. It's no secret that she briefly worked at the Pie Family rock farm, and she hated the job. But there's another reason she doesn't wanna go there, one she never even told Lightning Dust. It's too awkward to reveal honestly, especially evident by the blush on her face.

"I guess it's no trouble, Maud's pretty cool, somewhat," Rainbow said.

"Plus I don't think we really got to see Pinkie's other sisters," Thunderlane said.

Pinkie hopped up and down, "Then let's do it! To the Rock Farm!"

* * *

 **Hope you like it thus far.**


	2. On the Farm

**Time to meet the sisters**

* * *

Once the train stopped, the ponies got off and made their way to the Pie Family Rock Farm. Twilight made sure to grab a shedule of the trains, "Ok, looks like it would take even longer but I think I have the train schedule mapped out".

"So how long before we can catch the next train?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um...it's gonna take a while, we may not arrive at Appaloosa until very late," Twilight said.

That caused another collective groan, much to Twilight's annoyance.

"Hey come on, at least we have a place to stay at," Twilight said.

Rumble spoke up, "Yeah, we get to meet Pinkie Pies family!"

"And it's not too far, come on everypony!" Pinkie said.

They continued on until the Rock Farm came into view. They looked around and saw the rocks, many in piles or sorted out in some way. They even noticed the giant boulder near the edge of a cliff.

The ponies looked aroudn with some interest. While Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Macintosh have been here before, they still enjoyed the sight. The Rock farm was pretty well decorated as usual. Trixie however couldn't stand this place, the sooner she could leave the better.

Pinkie stopped and pointed, "There's my sisters, let's go!" Pinkie started leading her friends to her three sisters.

Not too far off, was Maud Pie checking on the rocks and sorting them by name.

"Sedimentary...granite...sandstone..."

Her sister Limestone Pie was moving a few rocks on a wagon, "Hurry up over there Maud! We gotta finish these piles soon!"

She then called out to her other sister Marble Pie. "You almost done there Marble!?"

Marble, who was loading a few rocks onto a cart, turned around to answer her older sister. "Mmhmm!"

While she worked she heard a familiar voice call out to the sisters.

"Marble! Limestone! Maud!"

Limestone turned to see her 3rd sister Pinkie Pie approach them.

"Is that...Pinkie Pie? This is a surprise"

The other sisters themselves were curious as to why Pinkie was here. Not that they mind, they loved having their sister around.

Pinkie approached them and took a moment to catch her breath. "My sisters!" She grabbed each of them into a big hug, much to the discomfort of Marble and Limestone. Maud didn't really change her expression.

"Pinkie, what brings you here? Didn't get any letters about you coming by," Limestone said.

"I came here by accident. You see Applejack needed to go meet her cousin, so she took a train but took the wrong one, now we're stuck here until we can find a train to Appaloosa," Pinkie explained.

"So is Applejack here too?" Limestone asked.

"Not just Applejack, all my friends are here. Maud you remember them right?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah...I've seen them," Maud answered.

"And it's not just them, others are here too, like Apple Bloom and her friends, Rainbow's coltfriend and Twilight's ex-coltfriend Thunderlane is also here with his friends, plus some others," Pinkie said.

Limestone raised her eyebrow, "How many ponies are here Pinkie?"

"Um...let's see, there's six elements, three crusaders, the four pegasi, two former antagonists, a big brother and a dragon, so thats sixteen ponies and a dragon," Pinkie explained.

"Uh Pinkie, that's a lot of ponies. I don't think I want them all on the farm, they might mess something up," Limestone said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them not to touch anything, or go into the mines," Pinkie reassured.

"And don't forget about Hold-"

Pinkie groaned, "Yeah, yeah Limey, I'll tell them that too". Pinkie loves her sisters equally but Limestone can be a real pain sometimes.

"Still, that's a lot of ponies," Limestone said.

"It's only for a few hours, we'll be gone before you know it," Pinkie reassured.

Limestone thought about it a moment, then turned to her other sisters, "You think they should come on the farm?"

Maud nodded, "Pinkie's friends are very nice. Having them on the farm won't cause any problems."

Limestone still looked a bit unsure, then turned to Marble, "Your opinion Marble?"

Marble looked down and figited her hooves, unsure what to think. Pinkie then hopped to her, "You'd like it Marble. Remember Big Macintosh? He's gonna be there, plus some other nice ponies for you to make friends with."

Marble still looked unsure but gave in to Pinkie, "Mmhmm."

Pinkie beamed a big smile, "Great! I'll go get them!" She dashed off to find her friends.

Limestone turned her attention to Maud, "You sure this is a good idea?"

"We barely have ponies come here. Sometimes we need a change of scenery", Maud explained in her usual emotionless tone.

Limestone grumbled a bit, she hoped this wouldn't backfire.

Pinkie led her friends onto the farm so her sisters can meet them. "There's my sisters everypony!"

LImestone looked unsure about the amount of ponies coming, Marble looked nervous due to her not being used to interacting with ponies, Maud just stood there as she saw her sister's friends make their way towards the farm.

Pinkie eagerly gestured for her friends to keep following her.

"Over here! Quick!" Pinkie said and led her friends to her three sisters. "Everypony meet my sisters!"

The three sisters looked through the group of ponies. Marble looked a bit nervous and started backing away a little. Limestone had a judgemental look on her face, she just wants to see who could potentially be a troublemaker. Maud just had the same expression throughout though one thing actually gave her a rare sense of concern.

"Let me introduce you all!" She went to Maud, "You all remember Maud right?"

The ponies waved to Maud, though Trixie had a look of concern on her face at the sight of the normally expressionless pony.

Pinkie then approached Limestone. "This is Limestone Pie, she runs the whole farm!"

"That's right, I run this place, if any of you mess anythign up around here, I will track you down!" Limestone warned.

Most of the ponies looked a bit taken back from that, except Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust and The Apple Family. While the Apples expected Limestone to say that, Rainbow and Lightning looked displeased at her tone of voice. They weren't gonna take too kindly to threats like that.

She approached her younger sister, "Then there's my baby sister Marble Pie, the cutest of the bunch", she started squishing her cheeks, "Who's a cute little Pie, you are, yes you are!"

Most of the ponies raised their eyebrows at the sight of Pinkie baby talking her sister. Marble wasn't exactly thrilled but she knows that Pinkie means well and knows that Pinkie is just really caring.

It's actually a bit reassuring for her to have a pony that loves her that much and seems to really care for her. Limestone and Maud aren't exactly known for showing affection so Marble can appreciate Pinkie's affection.

"Wow, and I though Rarity babied her little sister," Cloudchaser said.

That earned a look of disapproval from Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

Pinkie turned to the others, "You'll all love Marble, she's really nice and sweet and I'm sure she's happy to see you, right Marble?"

Marble looked to the group of ponies, feeling nervous at their gazing eyes. With a gulp she simply responded with an, "Mmhmm".

Fluttershy awed at the sight of Marble. She was a cute pony, and so shy too. Fluttershy finally has a pony she can relate to, not that Flitter is a bad friend, but it's nice to see another pony who isn't too different from her.

"Come on everypony, make friends with my sisters!"

All the extra ponies approached the Pie sisters with friendly faces, though it proved to be for naught. Limestone's glare made the ponies too uncomfortable to be near her and Marble ran away when they got too close.

Maud was still there, though she herself backed away a little, not wanting the others to sense her discomfort. This surprised the ponies, especially the rest of the Elements, seeing Maud somewhat concerned about something.

Pinkie noticed this and felt concerned herself, "This isn't working, gotta work some magic".

Pinkie approached the Apple Family, "Think you can help them make friends with my sisters? I want this to work."

Applejack nodded, "Don't worry, ah can handle this, just leave it to-"

"Hey wait a minute!" they heard Limestone say.

They saw Limestone approach Trixie with a judgemental glare, "What is _she_ doing here!?"

Trixie backed away a little while Lightning stepped between them.

"You got a problem with my marefriend?" Lightning asked.

Limestone looked surprised on hearing that, "Wait, marefriend? So she moved on?"

Lightning looked curious, "What do you mean 'moved on'?"

Before Limestone can explain, Trixie started shoving Lightning away, "Ignore her, she's just being a pain again. I used to work near her and I can say that she's not the nicest pony to deal with," Trixie glared at Limestone, "She talks a lot of crap."

"Hey, you're full of crap!" Limestone angrily said.

Lighnting turned around like she wanted to hurt Limestone but Applejack ran between the two, "Come on y'all, let's not let this turn bad".

Limestone and Lightning exchanged glares a bit before backing away from each other.

Apple Bloom turned to Rumble, "Ah might need yer help. Limestone's really nice despite how she's acting, we just need to get on her good side, and ah believe you can help with that."

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "How so?"

"You have a magic touch with mares. Ah mean considering managed to help mah sister tolerate you, Thunderlane and yer friends, plus you got Trixie and Lightning Dust to reform, in fact you even got Rainbow Dash to be a total softie with you. You can work wonders with mares," Apple Bloom said.

"To be honest, not all mares really like me much, I know Derpy and Amethyst hate or hated me, plus Scootaloo barely tolerates me, and she's supposed to be my marefriend, along with you and Sweetie Belle," Rumble said.

"Come on, Derpy loves you now don't she? And Amethyst says yer a nice colt and thinks yer cute, she don't hate you no more. Also Scootaloo loves you, she's just acting tough, ah got faith in you", Apple Bloom said.

Rumble sighed, "Alright, I'll trust you".

Apple Bloom kissed him, "That's mah colt, come on let's get the others to help".

With Fluttershy, she started to approach Marble but Marble backed away a little.

"Oh, please don't feel shy, I know what that's like but I think we can work through that", Fluttershy said.

Marble continued to back away and eventually ran off, leaving Fluttershy disappointed.

"Poor dear, this is gonna require some work".

Twilight approached Maud, "Hi Maud, how have you been?"

Maud snapped out of her concern and noticed Twilight, "Huh? Oh, it's been good. I've been doing a lot of study on rocks."

Twilight noticed that whatever was bothering Maud had faded, she was back to her expressionless tone.

"That's great, I like a good hard worker," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I know you like to study. I remember your library, you had a lot of books," Maud said.

"Yeah, I remember you read some poems to me", Twilight said, remembering the thousands of poems, all of which were about rocks.

"I have some more if you want to hear some," Maud offered.

Twilight felt a bit of uncertainty. She wasn't too eager to listen to more of those poems, though she wouldn't want to go through all that again.

"I'd love to but I need to keep an eye out for the train, we really need to get to Appaloosa," Twilight insisted.

Maud nodded, "That's fine, I can help if you'd like. I use this train quite often so I can help you figure the schedules out."

Twilight seemed pretty relieved to know that Maud would be willing to help, "That could save me some time, thank you Maud".

Twilight walked off with Maud to figure the schedules out.

Later on in the Pie Family home, Pinkie had explained the situation to her parents, they were just fine with the guests, especially considering that they were good friends of Pinkie, plus they were associated with Royalty. To deny them hospitality, temporary as it may be, would be dishonorable.

Twilight and Maud were looking through the schedules, hoping to find the soonest and quickest route to Appaloosa.

Though curiously while looking through the schedules, Maud sent a few glances towards Trixie. Trixie was talking a little with Lightning, explaining some details about the farm. Trixie herself found herself glancing to Maud at occasion but the two would do their best not to glances too long, or maintain eye contanct.

Twilight wondered what was happening, why is Maud so awkward around Trixie? It's weird for Twilight to see Maud show any type of emotion, so it's very concerning to see that Maud looks visibly concerned at the sight of Trixie.

Lightning was also curious about this, though she was more agitated than concerned. It seems like Trixie isn't too liked here and that upsets Lightning. If she hates one thing is seeing anypony being rude to her marefriend.

The others were just minding their own business. Applejack is talking with Rainbow Dash, Thunderlane and Cloudchaser about the rock farm, Flitter is talking to Big Manintosh and Pinkie Pie is talking with Spike and Rarity Rarity. Marble is just watching from nearby, too shy to interact with anypony.

Fluttershy noticed her and started to approach her in hopes of befriending the fellow shy mare but Marble instead chose to once again run away. Fluttershy huffed a bit in agitation and procceded to follow Marble outside.

As the two mares went outside with Marble running and Fluttershy following, the Crusaders themselves are also outside, exploring the rock farm.

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't gotten our Cutie Marks, it would give us an excuse to go Crusading," Scootaloo said.

"Rumble doesn't have his yet, we can still crusade for him," Sweetie said.

Rumble again felt a bit insecure, to know that he's still a blank flank while his three marefriends have their marks. Apple Bloom sensed this.

"Sweetie Belle, ya probably shouldn't bring that up like nothing," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie realized her point, "Oh, I'm sorry Rumbly-Wumbly, you know I love you whether you have your mark or not".

Sweetie nuzzled against Rumble to emphasize her point, which Rumble returned.

"It's fine Sweetie Belle, I know you love me, and I love you. I love all of you", Rumble's ears drooped, "I still wish I had my mark, so I won't look out of place with you".

Apple Bloom kissed his head, "You don't look out of place, we don't care about you having a mark or not. Even if you never get yer mark I'll still love ya, though I'm confident you'll get yer mark soon."

Scootaloo also kissed his head, "Seriously, buck up Rumble. Remember when Diamond Tiara gave us a hard time about being blank flanks? You really think we'd act like that to you?"

Sweetie also kissed is head, "Besides I still like your flank whether it's blank or not."

Rumble blushed at that, as did the other Crusaders.

"What? He's got a cute butt", Sweetie said.

Rumble nervously chuckled, "Thanks...you too".

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo exchanged awkward glances at each other.

"Anyway..." Scootaloo said, trying to end the awkwardness, "Let's see what fun things we can do on this farm."

"Oh no you don't!" They heard an angry voice say.

They all turned to see Limestone approach them, her usual angry look in her eyes.

"Uh howdy there Limestone, good to see ya again," Apple Bloom said, in a hopeful effort to keep things friendly.

"Yeah, yeah, what are you fillies up to?" Limestone asked.

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Um, I'm a colt, not a filly".

Limestone looked closer at Rumble, making observational noises. "Yeah I guess so".

Rumble had a bewikdered look on his face, "You _guess_? I'm a colt! I'm not a filly! Why do ponies think I'm a filly!?"

"You have a filly face and you sound like a filly, easy mistake to make", Limestone rudely pointed out. "Doesn't matter, what are you all doing out here anyway?"

"We wanna crusade and help Rumble earn his Cutie Mark, this looks like a good place to do that," Scootaloo explained.

Limestone raised her eyebrow, "Really? And how do you propose on doing that?"

Scootaloo tapped her chin, "Not sure, figuring it out is the fun part".

Limestone gave a half hearted smile while maintaining her serious nature, "That's fine and dandy, however I _do_ have a few rules".

Limestone pointed to the quarry, "Number 1, don't go to the Quarry and mess anything up. Number 2, don't go in the mines," she looked them right in the eyes for the last one, "Number 3, DON'T touch Holder's Boulder".

Limestone pointed to the boulder in question, the huge boulder standing near the cliff over the Quarry.

"Do you all understand what I said?" Limestone asked.

The foals nodded as LImestone gave a confident smile, "Good, now behave yourselves", she then reverted to her angry face, "And DON'T get on my bad side".

Limestone then went into Rumble's face, "Especially you".

Rumble gulped, "Me?"

"Yeah you, Pinkie told me in one of her letters that you've been quite a troublemaker, if I find out you did anything, you're gonna leave here with a black eye," Limestone threatened.

Sweetie Belle got in Limestone's face, "Don't you threaten him!"

Limestone growled at Sweetie Belle, causing her to scurry away as the Pie sister let out a satisfied chuckle and trotted away.

Rumble looked pretty nervous, "Not only is she scary, she knows about me and what I once did, but how much does she know?"

"We'll have to ask Pinkie a bit later," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo still looked surprised, "Damn, and Apple Bloom said she was nice too."

"She ain't always nice, but she's not that bad, you just need to get on her good side, like ah did...sorta", Apple Bloom said.

Rumble sighed, "I'm gonna need some help with this".

The foals nodded and went on their way, figuring out which crusades they should try next. At least any crusades they're sure won't incur Limestone's wrath.

* * *

 **I really like Limestone honestly.**


	3. The Tensions Arise

**Time to make new plans**

* * *

Hours later Twilight had a great idea as far as the trains go. "I know what to do! I know the proper route to Appaloosa!"

The other ponies seemed estatic, but it died down when Twilight continued on, "But it's not gonna be available until...tomorrow".

There was a collective groan among the ponies, most notably from Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust, Limestone and especially Cloudchaser.

"So instead of being with Braeburn, I have to stay here on this dump!?" Cloudchaser angrily said, earning a glare from the others, especially the Pie sisters. (As well as Marble and Maud can glare).

Cloudchaser looked around nervously, "What? Something I said?"

Twilight was the first to speak up, "Cloudchaser, Pinkie and her family are being nice in letting us stay here, it's improper to refer to this place as 'this dump'," Twilight said.

"Gotta admit CC, that wasn't cool of you, you always taught me better than that too," Rumble added.

Cloudchaser had a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that, I guess I'm just excited to go to Appaloosa, kinda wanna see Braeburn again."

Thunderlane started making kissy noises to Cloudchaser, but earned a bonk on the head for that.

Limestone still wasn't pleased, "So that means all of you have to stay here, right?"

Twilight rubbed her head, "We'd hate to impose, we can go out and find a hotel or something."

"There aren't any hotels around here, at least not close enough, you're better off staying here", Maud said.

"You can't be serious Maud! Why would you want them to stay!?" Limestone asked.

"If we were in Ponyville, they'd let us stay, it's only proper", Maud replied.

Thunderlane looked somewhat impressed, "Wow, she's almost like a female Big Macintosh, not much of a talker but her words always matter".

Big Mac grinned proudly at the compliment, others agreed a little.

Limestone didn't look too conviced though, "Still, there's like 16 ponies here, or ponies and a dragon, where are they gonna sleep?"

"Some of us could share a bed, ah could share one with Rarity", Applejack said.

"I can share with Rainbow Dash," Thunderlane added.

"I can share with Big Mac", Flitter said, earning a few curious glares, "What? Just suggesting".

Big Mac blushed a little at that comment while Marble looked a little unsure about hearing that.

"Fine, if they gotta stay we'll set up sleeping arrangements, but not until I set up some rules first!" Limestone said.

Lightning groaned, "Of course she is".

Limestone glared at Lightning, "You got a problem there?"

Before Lightning can retort, Trixie got in between the two bickering mares.

"Please don't fight, just say what you need to say Limestone, Lightning will listen."

"Sure hope she can listen better than you can", Limestone coldly said.

"That's it!" Lightning stormed past Trixie and got in Limestone's face, "What the hell is your deal with my marefriend!?""

Something about the word 'marefriend' made Maud cringe a little as she watched the impending arguement.

"Your marefriend there had to be one of of the lousiest workers I've seen on a rock farm! All she did was complain about the work, whine about how Pinkie and her friends humiliated her last time and started a relationship with my-"

Before Limetone could finish, Trixie quickly interjected, "I'm sorry about all that, but I'm not here to work, I'm just here because I'm stuck. But I don't require anything, I just wanted to wait for Twilight to find the way to the town we needed to be at, the most I would need is just a place to sleep."

Limestone huffed, "Fine, doesn't matter, I'll get all of you a place to sleep. But you're all gonna work for it. Now Earlier on me and my sisters filled some wagons with rocks we needed to move. I'm sure you can all handle that right?"

The group nodded at that.

"We can totally handle that", Rainbow boasted.

"Good, all of you follow me", Limestone said and gestured for the others to follow. However when Trixie and Lightning Dust tried to follow, Limestone stopped them in their tracks.

"Not you! Both of you stay here!" Limestone ordered.

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "Huh? What for!?"

"I'm not letting Trixie do anymore 'work' around here, it's not worth it, and since you're her new little marefriend, then you can stay here with her," Limestone said.

"What do you mean 'new'? Are you hiding something!?" Lightning asked.

"Try asking that second rate magician, anyway just stay here and don't move", Limestone ordered.

Lightning groaned, "Fine, don't care, your loss!"

Limestone rolled her eyes and moved forward with the others.

Lightning shook her head and turned to Trixie, who appeared to be a little distraught over all this. Lightning comforted her with ah hug.

"Forget her, I know you're better than she thinks you are."

Trixie smiled and nuzzled against Lightning Dust, "I could always count on you to be there for me."

The day passed by, the group of friends were able to do their share of the work, thanks especially due to the obtained strength of Applejack and Big Macintosh from their years of Apple Bucking, plus Rainbow Dash due to her keeping in great shape.

Pinkie also put in a lot of work thanks to her prior experience working at the rock farm. It _is_ her family's farm and she worked there since she was a filly.

The Crusaders did their share, while they didn't owrk as hard as the others, they still managed to move a few rocks. Apple Bloom was a more efficiant worker though, once again due to her experience on the apple farm.

Later on, Limestone assigned everypony their beds. She started in the room of the bunk beds.

"Ok, Applejack and Rarity get one bed, Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane get another bed, then Apple Bloom can have a bed with her friends, finally Big Macintosh gets one to himself."

Spike looked confused, "Wait how come Big Macintosh gets his own bed?"

"Because he earned it, he worked hard today and that's something I respect in a pony. Now the rest of you can come use the sleeping bags that are in the room me and my sisters will be using," Limestone said.

"What about Trixie and Lightning Dust?" Twilight asked.

"I already assigned them their sleeping space," Limestone said with a sly grin on her face.

Outside, Lightning Dust is seen laying on a rock, trying to get comfortable.

"Damn, stupid Limestone, making us sleep outside", Lightning complained. She grabbed a quilt and placed it over her and Trixie, "At least we have a blanket".

Trixie sighed, "I'm sorry, this is my fault, she hates me and you're suffering for it."

Lightning pulled Trixie in closer, "Don't worry about it, at least I'm with you.

Trixie pulled closer to Lightning and rested on her chest while Lightning stroked her mane.

"Why do they seem to dislike you though? It seems to go beyond you not being the worker they wanted you to be," Lightning wondered.

Trixie looked unsure, "If I told you, would you promise not to think any less of me? Or think of me differently?"

Lightning patted Trixie's head, "Of course, you know I love you, I'm not gonna change my views because of one sour puss of a mare."

Trixie took a breath, "Truth is...you're not my first marefriend."

This took Lightning by surprise, she always believed that Trixie hadn't really been in a relationship prior to her. Though now the stuff Limestone was saying had started making a bit of sense and she came to this conclusion.

"Wait...when you worked at this farm...did you date Limestone!?" Lightning asked.

Trixie shook her head, "No, not her. It was with Maud."

Lightning suddenly surpressed the urge to laugh, "Maud? The one that has the personality of blank piece of paper?"

Trixie nodded, "It was odd but we did form a bond. When I worked here I couldn't get along with Limestone and Marble was too shy to speak to me. Maud is the only one to really keep me company, it got to the point where we did start to develop feelings for one another. We didn't do much other than cuddle close together at times and even the occasional kiss but we never went all the way or anything."

"So I was your first?" Lightning asked, somewhat hopeful.

Trixie chuckled a bit, "Yes Lightning, you were my first, and a very good first I might add."

Lightning grinned, "Hell yeah, awesome. Wait why did you two break up?"

Trixie's smile faded a bit, "I heard about that Alicorn Amulet that's supposed to give me great power, I wanted it for myself. When Maud found out she tried telling me that revenge isn't the best thing, believe it or not it was probably the most emotion I've seen from her. She seemed really concerned and tried convincing me to stay on the farm, that I don't even have to work, she just wants me there. I turned her down, telling her she doesn't understand my struggle."

Trixie let out a big sigh as Lightning held her closer to comfort her while she continued, "We had a big fight and I told her I never wanted to see her again, then I stormed off. I think I really hurt her doing that, so I can understand why Limestone hates me so much."

Lightning pitied Trixie, she's been through more than she imagined, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Trixie looked into her eyes, "I was afraid you wouldn't want me, you would think I couldn't be trusted. The moment I realized I was in love with you was a happy moment, and I would do anything to make you mine, even lying that I never been in a relationship. It's also why I talked so affectionatley about Twilight when I was with you, so if you did swing that way you'd get the idea that I'm available."

Trixie moved closer to Lightning's face, "But I love you, I just want to keep you as my marefriend."

Lightning stroked Trixie's mane, "Don't worry about it, I can get why you would be concerned. Truth be told there's something I didn't tell you, I never told you how I knew I liked mares."

Trixie looked curious, "Oh? What's the reason?"

"Truth be told, when me and Rainbow Dash were partnered at The Wonderbolts Academy...we did a little experiment."

Trixie blushed but remained curious, "How so?"

"Nothing major, just a little make-out session, we both wanted to know. I knew from that point I was into mares," Lightning explained.

"And Rainbow Dash? What was her reaction?" Trixie wondered.

"She said it was nice but she'd still probably prefer a stallion," Lightning said, then grinned. "But I know she liked it, and if things turned out differently, we would probably be an item."

Trixie looked slightly concerned about hearing that, but those faded when Lightning stroked her face, "Good thing they didn't, I never would have been with you. I don't regret it one bit. I love you very much Trixie."

Trixie felt a tear in her eye, "And I love you very much Lightning Dust."

Trixie moved in to close the gap between them, locking Lightning Dust in a very passionate kiss.

Lightning returned the kiss, pulling Trixie in more to get her marefriend as deep in the kiss as possible. All she wants to do now is assure Trixie that she's loved, regardless of how Limestone has treated her.

Back inside, Applejack is resting on the top bunk of a bed with Rarity cuddled by her side. Applejack pulled her lovely mare closer and planted a kiss on her.

"You sleep tight now Rares," Applejack said.

"Will do darling," Rarity replied.

Big Macintosh slept on the bottom bunk below his sister and her marefriend. He didn't say much, he just waited til everypony was settled in so they can all rest.

Rumble and his three marefriends slept on the top bunk of another bed, Sweetie Belle on his left, Apple Bloom on his right and Scootlaoo on his chest.

"Sleep tight girls," Rumble said.

"We will Rumbly," Sweetie said.

"Sure thing sugar," Apple Bloom said.

"We'll be right here for you in the morning", Scootlaoo said.

Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash slept together in the bunk below, with Rainbow staring seductively into Thunderlane's eyes.

"You know what would be fun right now Thunder?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack cleared her throat to her Rainbow's attention. "Don't even think about doing anything smutty while we're all in the room!"

"Yeah seriously Rainbow Dash, it can wait!" Apple Bloom said from the bunk above.

Rainbow groaned, "Fine, goodnight everypony."

Soon the lights were out and everypony went to sleep. Though sometime after the lights were out, some grunts and moans were heard from where Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash were sleeping.

Applejack turned the lights on and turned to Rainbow Dash and Thunderlane's bed. "Ah swear you better not be..." She noticed that Thunderlane looked to be in bed alone with the blanket over him, though he was moaning and panting.

"Uh, Thunder? Where's Rainbow Dash?"

Thunderlane pointed down and Applejack saw a huge lump in the blanket with a rainbow colored tail sticking out from the other side of where Thunderlane was resting.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RAINBOW DASH!?" Applejack angrily shouted.

"What's she doing!?" Rumble asked.

"Let's just say she really _sucks_ when it comes to being quiet about what she does!" Applejack said.

Rainbow stuck her head out from under the blanket, "Really clever Applejack, why don't you-"

"I swear if any of you are having sex in there you're gonna sleep outside with those two tramps!" Limestone shouted from the other room.

"Hey they're not tramps!" Rumble shouted back.

"You're this close kid!" Limestone threatened.

"Hey, you have a problem with my little brother!?" Thunder asked.

"Can you all please just go to bed!?" Twilight shouted.

Rainbow groaned and rested next to Thunderlane, "Fine! Let's just sleep then!"

"Good," Applejack said and went to bed, shutting off the lights.

It wasn't long before Applejack heard more moaning, "Dang it Rainbow Dash! Quit messing around with Thunderlane!"

"It's not me", Rainbow argued.

"It's coming from the bunk above," Thunderlane said.

Applejack turned on the lights, "SCOOTALOO!"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Great influence you are Rainbow Dash."

"Oh shut up, you're sister still banged him first," Rainbow said, much to Rarity's annoyance.

Big Mac groaned, things are gonna get weird.

The next morning, the Pie sisters have breakfast ready for their guests. Twilight, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Fluttershy and Spike were already helping themselves but it wasn't exactly the most interesting bit of food.

"You use your rocks for food?" Twilight asked at the sight of the rock cereal.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess, is this food not high standard enough for you?" Limestone asked.

Twilight shook her head with worry, "No that's not what I meant, what I meant was-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen Princess, we eat things differently than what you're used to alright? So buck up and deal with it," Limestone stated emphatically.

Twilight nodded, "Right, sure thing I guess."

Spike glared a little at Limestone, he had half a mind to tell her off but knew better than to make things worse.

Within moments, Lightning Dust entered with Trixie, their backs hurting a bit from their not so pleasant night sleep.

"Damn we're hungry, what do you got for some grub?" Lightning Dust asked.

"You like rock cereal?" Spike asked sarcastically.

Lightning cringed a little, "Wait, what?"

"Forgot to mention, they eat weird food here," Trixie said.

"Watch it Lulamoon!" Limestone shouted.

Marble sighed, she hates seeing her sister get all riled up. She then noticed Fluttershy approach.

"Hi Marble, you look great this morning."

Marble gulped a bit, "Mmhmm."

Fluttershy pouted her lips a bit, "So, does rock ceral taste good?"

Marble nodded, "Mmhmm."

"...Any chance you can say something besides 'mmhmm'? Not to be rude or anything but I would love to hear you speak. You sound like you have a cute voice, may i hear it?" Fluttershy asked, giving a pleading happy stare.

Marble looked away a little, then back at Fluttershy. She had to admit, Fluttershy had cute eyes and it's hard to turn her down.

"Um...rocks are fun?" Marble said, very quietly though.

Fluttershy sighed, though it's a nice start at least. "That wasn't so bad, maybe we can talk a little more?"

Marble still looked unsure, she hid her face behind her mane a little, still refusing to say much. Seeing that reminded Fluttershy of herself so much.

"I know how you feel right now, I used to be like you. I never liked talking to other ponies. Luckily my friends helped me with that, I became a little more social. Maybe I can do that for you, um if you don't mind that is," Fluttershy said.

Marble looked from behind her mane and was met with Fluttershy's charming smile. Marble felt like she could trust Fluttershy, she seemed to understand her pretty well.

"Ok...I'll try," Marble said.

Fluttershy squealed and hugged Marble. "That's so great!"

Marble was surprised at the sudden contact, to which Fluttershy then realized she's coming on too strong.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, I guess I-"

"No, it's fine, I don't mind," Marble insisted.

"Oh, that's good," Fluttershy said and resumed her hug. Marble found Fluttershy's hug very comforting.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others, even though Fluttershy herself forgot they were in the room. Fluttershy was too focused on getting Marble's attention, but the others still found this site to be very cute.

"That's so nice of Fluttershy," Twilight said.

"Yeah, it's nice to see Marble open up to another pony," Pinkie said.

"I gotta hand it to your friend, she's pretty good with other ponies," Limestone complimented.

Flitter looked a bit unsure about seeing Fluttershy with another pony, but she brushed it off as her friendly nature shining through.

Soon Rainbow Dash and her roommates came downstairs, each containing a blush on their face, either angry or awkwardness.

"Ah ain't never sharing a room with any of y'all again," Applejack said.

"Seriously Rainbow Dash, wasn't this need for...intimacy the reason things almost didnt go well with you and Thunderlane before?" Rarity asked.

"Hey...to be fair, that was all Cadance's fault, her and her weird magic," Rainbow insisted.

"Still darling, if you're gonna share a room with others, try not to have 'relations', you might get caught," Rarity said.

"Hey it's what makes it fun and kinky," Rainbow said.

"Hell yeah it does," Scootaloo said and high hoofed Rainbow Dash.

The other ponies in the room had huge blushes on their faces, this is too much information for their liking.

"Let's just eat our food, shall we?" Twilight suggested.

* * *

 **Things just got awkward.**


	4. Compromise

**Awkwardness Ends**

* * *

The train would be coming today to take the ponies to their original destiation, though in the meantime the others continued to help a bit on the farm.

Applejack pulled a whole carriage of rocks, alongside Big Macintosh.

"Gotta admit Applejack, you're a great worker. You too Big Macintosh", Limestone complimented.

"Thanks Limestone, I'm just happy to help," Applejack said.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said.

"Good," Limestone said and then turned to Fluttershy, who looked to be struggling. Feeling a surge of sympathy, she approached her, "Um you don't have to do that, you could just help keep count."

Fluttershy looked unsure, "Would that be of help though? I don't want to feel useless."

"Don't worry about it, Marble does this sometimes as well", Limestone said.

Fluttershy nodded, "Ok, if you say so."

Fluttershy unstrapped and left. Limestone smiled a bit, Fluttershy reminded her so much of Marble, she felt a bit of a soft spot for her.

Speaking of Marble, she was moving a few rocks as well when she noticed Rumble, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo all pulling one cart. Marble found that cute and went to them, "You ok?"

Rumble nodded, "We're fine, thanks Miss."

"Um...it's just Marble."

Rumble nodded, "Ok Marble...nice name by the way."

Marble blushed a bit, causing the Crusaders to raise their eyebrows.

"Wow, flirty much Rumble?" Scootaloo said.

"Wanna add Marble to our herd?" Sweetie asked, almost genuine.

"She does fit the bill, she's the little sister of the Pie family, like we're the little sisters of our families," Apple Bloom said.

Rumble blushed, "Let's not freak her out".

Marble chuckled, "Don't worry, I find it cute".

Rumble chuckled, "Maybe my luck with mares could be my Cutie Mark," he looked back to his flank. "At this point I'll take anything."

"Rumble, don't worry about your mark, we really don't care if yer a blank flank", Apple Bloom said.

"You could never get your mark and we'll still love you", Sweetie said.

"Yeah, like I said, quit bitching about it so much", Scootaloo arrogantly said.

Rumble sighed and smiled at his marefriends. Marble then kissed his cheek, "You are cute at least".

Rumble's cheeks started to turn red, a feeling he's practically gotten used to by now.

Flitter noticed this from a distance as she was pulling carts. "What's with her? First she wants my stallion, then my best friend, now Rumble!?"

Cloudchaser, who had also been pulling a cart, groaned nearby, "Don't start with your jealousy."

"I'm not jealous", Flitter said, with a little attitude.

"Right..."Cloudchaser said, then sighed when she saw Flitter still acting jealous.

Meanwhile with Maud, she had been pulling a cart when some rocks fell. "Great."

She went to pick them up when she noticed Trixie watching nearby with a sheepish smile. "Hello there Maud."

Maud felt a bit of confliction, Trixie approached with her magic ready, "Please, let me help with that."

Trixie lifted the rock onto the cart and looked to Maud with a sympathetic expression, "Listen, I know we had some bad history...but please know that I'm really sorry for how I've treated you before."

Maud looked to the side a little. Trixie continued to explained, "I never wanted to hurt you, honestly. I know I didn't handle things correctly and I wish I could make that up to you."

Maud looked to Trixie, seeing her sympathetic expression.

"Please Maud, I feel just terrible for what happened, I never wanted to break your heart like I did, I was really selfish and foolish. I hope you can forgive me someday," Trixie said.

Maud felt sympathy for Trixie, she could see that she really meant this. Perhaps it's time to move on. "It's fine Trixie. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Truth be told I was hoping we could make up and get back together, but that obviously won't happpen. You're happy with Lightning Dust, so I can be happy for you. I would like to be friends again, you were still nice to have around."

Trixie smiled at that, "Thank you so much Maud."

Trixie went to hug Maud, something she properly returned. Limestone watched from a distance, still a bit unsure but she hopes this means no more trouble.

Lightning approached Limestone, "See, Trixie isn't so bad?"

"I guess, she still upset my sister. I may not look it but I do care about my family," Limestone said.

"That's not a bad trait, but you also need to ease up. As you just saw the problem was easily resolved, you didn't have to get back at Trixie on Maud's behalf. I know what it's like to hold a grudge, but to let go of one was so much better. I have great friends now, and now Trixie and Maud can be great friends again."

Limestone seemed impressed by Lightning Dust's deep words. "I guess, but it's still gonna take time for me to fully trust her."

Lightning nodded, "I get that."

Limestone turned back, "But I guess she could get a fair shot".

"Good," Ligtning said and then turned toward Rumble, "By the way, there's another young foal you should probably make things up with."

Limestone turned to Rumble, "You mean that whiney kid? Let's take this one step at a time".

Lightning glared a bit, "He's not whiney, he's just awkward. Considering all the crap he's been through I don't think you should be adding to that."

"I know from Pinkie's letters he got bullied and stuff but still".

"Just take it easy will ya? I'm amazed you're Pinkie's sister, though I can say that for all of her sisters," Lightning said.

Limestone glared, "Don't push it".

Lightning backed away a bit, "Sorry, out of line. But try to relax". Once Lightning left, Limestone took a breath. This is so complicated sometimes.

Later on, it was time for the ponies to board the train, though while waiting, Rumble approached Pinkie Pie.

"Question, did you tell your sister about what happened with me this past year? With The bullies, the fighting and first time I slept with Sweetie Belle?"

Pinkie looked a bit nervous, "Oh, you found out?"

Rumble glared a bit, "Why would you tell her about that? It's not something I'm proud of Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, I told her that back when things were still a bit heated. And I didn't try to make you sound bad, in fact I was hoping she could offer advice, or Maud could, or even Marble. I was just a little desperare because all my friends were unhappy with each other and I..." Pinkie stopped to look at Rumble. "You're right, I shouldn't have blabbed this, I'm sorry. Maybe I was also a teeny bit mad and I needed to express my feelings."

"...You don't think I'm bad though, right? I didn't mean to misbehave," Rumble said.

Pinkie shook her head, "No, you're not bad Rumble. Stop thinking that alright? You're a good boy, you made mistakes but learned from them at least. We all make mistakes".

Rumble sighed, "I guess."

Pinkie rubbed his mane, "Do you forgive me? I won't blame you if you don't but I hope you do".

Rumble sighed, "I can't stay mad at you, but please try not to do that again, now it's hard for me to get your sister to like me".

Pinkie tapped her chin, "I'll make it up to you, ok sweetheart?"

Rumble nodded, "Ok Pinkie."

Pinkie kissed Rumble's muzzle, "I still love you, I hope you still love me."

Rumble blushed, "Of course I do".

Pinkie hugged Rumble tightly, "See, you're a good little colt".

Rumble smiled a bit, though found the hug to be a bit painful.

Twilight sighed in relief, "I'm just glad there wasn't a physical fight this time".

"Don't jinx it!" Spike begged, causing Twilight to frown.

"Oh what's gonna happen anyway?" Twilight asked.

As they boarded the train, the Pie sisters came to see all of them off.

"Listen, you weren't too bad to have around, so try to come by again", Limestone said, as nicely as she could.

"Of course, we would love that", Twilight said.

Pinkie went to Limestone and whispered something to her and gestured to Rumble. Limestone looked unsure but Pinkie gave her the sad eyes, causing Limestone to give it. She turned her attention to Rumble, "Kid, I know things started out bad, but maybe it time we can move past that. I'm sorry for getting the wrong idea about you, maybe I can try to get to know the new you, alright?"

Rumble smiled, "Wow really? Thanks Limestone".

Limestone turned to Trixie and Lightning Dust, "As for you two...we've just about put everything behind us, now there's just one thing left to do."

"Really? What's that?" Trixie asked.

Limestone then in the blink of an eye struck Trixie hard in the face, knocking her out, "That's for being an annoying pain in the ass for so long!"

Lightning looked taken back, "Limestone, what the fu-"

Limestone then struck Lightning down, "And that's for mouthing off to me!"

Limestone took a breath, "I feel better," she turned to the others, "See you around".

She left the area while everypony looked surprised. That was very random and uncalled for. Maud checked on Trixie, "She's hurt, she needs ice."

Marble looked surprsied as well, then turned to Fluttershy and offered a sheepish smile.

"Anyway...come by Ponyville sometime, I'd really like to see you some more", Fluttershy said.

Marble nodded, "Bye Fluttershy", she then nuzzled against Fluttershy, causing Flitter to feel a bit jealous.

Marble went to Rumble, "Bye Rumble," she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, causing more jealous from Flitter.

She turned to Big Mac with a blush, "Bye Big Macintosh." She then kissed him on the cheek, sending Flitter over the edge.

"Why you!" She went after Marble but Cloudchaser held her back.

"Sis! Are you crazy!?" Cloudchaser shouted.

"Trying to take my best friend! Further keeping Rumble's attention away from me! KISSING MY STALLION ON THE CHEEK!?"

Marble looked nervous, but Fluttershy nudged her, "Run! Quickly! We'll see each other soon!"

Marble nodded and quickly ran off to avoid Flitter's wrath.

"Yeah you better run! Big Mac's mine!" Flitter shouted, then approached Big Mag and kissed his face really hard, causing him to feel awkward.

Maud just looked at the others, her emotionless state still remaining.

"Good-bye," she then trotted off, leaving the ponies confused as the train arrived. Everypony boarded the train and made their way to their original destination.

"That was really weird," Rainbow said.

"Yeah no kidding", Thunderlane said.

"Twilight jinxed it", Spike said.

Twilight glared, "Shut up Spike!"

The train left the station, leaving the ponies confused as they went to Appaloosa.

Days later, after everything in Appaloosa was done, (Cloudchaser having successfully nabbed Braeburn for a date, and a little fun afterwards), Pinkie went to her mailbox and checked for some mail.

"Nothing, nothing, noth-oh a letter from my sisters!"

She opened it and read.

 _Dear Pinkie Pie, we really enjoyed your company last time. So soon we're gonna make plans to come see you in Ponyville. Marble wants to spend some time with Fluttershy, Maud wants to start over with Trixie, and I myself want to see if I can work things out with that punk kid Rumble. See you soon, from Limestone_.

Pinkie Pie smiled, "The Pie sisters are coming to Ponyville!"

Somehow, hearing that made the jaws of Trixie and Lightning hurt more, and made Flitter feel some rage.

Looks like there is never downtime for the Flight of Friendship.

* * *

 **And that's that. Could have been better, but I didn't know what else to put honestly.**


End file.
